


the day the stars died

by sa_honey



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, F/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sa_honey/pseuds/sa_honey
Summary: This was my entry for the storyline event! I really enjoyed writing this piece and wanted to share it here too"Adults said, ‘Look up at the stars in the night sky’. But the stars did not shine in the night sky that I was looking at and I continued to walk, looking down on the ground."
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	the day the stars died

Adults always tell us to look up at the stars. At the wide, vast night sky that has watched over us since the dawn of time. Every soul that has been and every soul that will be are all scattered across the universe, watching down on the lucky souls who get to live.

I relaxed back on the dew-covered grass in a field we had often come to as kids. I held back a hiss as I felt the cold water seep through my shirt and sting my skin, the sensation keeping me present in the moment. I watched as she laid down next to me on a blanket she brought; she had always been more prepared than me, but I was far too stubborn to ask her to share.

We laid side by side, I could feel the heat from her body warming my cooling skin as we existed in amicable silence. The kind of silence that comes with a lifetime of knowing someone, where you don’t feel the urge to fill the space between you with nonsensical babble. A comforting silence that brought me peace and allowed my mind to quieten for the first time in so long.

“Do you think they wish they were alive?” She pondered out loud, her eyes trained on the sky.

I turned my head to admire her, “If you were imprisoned to watch over humanity for all eternity; watching them falling in love, watching them make memories, watching them _live_. . . wouldn’t you wish you were alive?”

She turned to look at me. Her mouth pulled into a smile that I had learnt to equate to happiness and comfort. The same smile that had comforted me over scraped knees and failed tests, making all my anxieties ease away. Her eyes glimmered with the reflection of the night’s sky, and I thought for a moment that I could see the galaxies swirling in the depths of her eyes, becoming one with her soul.

“Do you always have to be so deep and philosophical?” Her words were light and teasing.

I laughed gently, fearing any loud noise would draw the stars’ attention towards us, “Don’t pretend you don’t enjoy my existential commentary.” She rolled her eyes at me and turned her attention back to our ever-present sentinels above.

That night I really saw them, the stars. I heard their cries, their sorrow, their anguish. She placed her hand over mine and the universe ceased to feel so limitless.

. . .

But now her touch had grown into a cold and distant memory. A bittersweet memory of love and loss, a lifetime of memories that could never be made and the heavy grief of arguments that should never have happened. She was gone, irreversibly gone.

The night she passed I sat and watched the night sky from our field. Through my numb haze I noted that the grass was wet, but I didn’t feel the sharp, stinging cold this time. I sat back and watched each and every star die out, slowly at first and then all at once. They had nothing to live for anymore, for their universe, _my_ universe, was no longer here to look after them. And there was nothing left for me in our field.

Adults said, ‘Look up at the stars in the night sky’. But the stars did not shine in the night sky that I was looking at and I continued to walk, looking down on the ground.


End file.
